The Kings and Queens
by Vox Populi
Summary: A TOKKA STORY surprise surprise. Suki dies, and Toph goes back to her parents. I wonder who Sokka picks. A short drabble. TOKKA!


"The Kings and Queens."

A Tokka Story.

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." This story and it's character are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

** Dawn was breaking and Sokka ran in to the open field, to were the battle was finishing up. Toph felt the whole battle throughout the night, Sokka slept throughout all of it. Now, as the sunlight gave presence to the horrors of the war. **

** Sokka was traveling with his girlfriend, Suki, and his best friend Toph, maintaining peace throughout the Earth Kingdom, for over two years after the end of the was ended by the Avatar. There were many more peace keeping groups, including Haru and his group, and The Boulder's friends from Earth Rumble. **

** Only Suki was woken up by the Fire Nation Rebels approaching the camp at night, her and some her fellow Kyoshi Warriors, who were also traveling with their commander, thried to fight off the rebels. They planned to have the repealed the attack by dawn. They succeeded, but with a cost.**

** "SUKI!" Sokka shouted into the face the of the rising sun, running down the hill to where the battle took place. **

** Suki laid dead in the grass and flowers, the dirt colored red. Sokka let down a flow of tears, as he kneeled down at her side, the tears creating wet spots on the warrior's battle dress. **

** "Why? Why, Suki? Why didn't you wake me up? Why? You didn't have to die alone." Sokka said. **

** "She didn't have any time to Sokka." Toph said from behind Sokka, causing the distraught man to jump.**

** "What do you mean?" he asked pleadingly.**

** "I felt the whole thing, She was attacked before she even got out of her tent."**

** "WHAT! You FELT the whole THING! Why didn't you do something!" Sokka shouted at the woman raising to his feet to tower over her.**

** "Why didn't you do something?" Sokka now asked her, instead of shouting at her.**

** "I. I don't know, Sokka." Toph said while trying to remember why.**

** "You could have done something: wake me up, helped fight, something to help. It is your fault that Suki died." Sokka said, and at the mention of Suki's name, he dropped down to his knees, crying.**

** "Sokka, I'm sorry, I thought she had it under control."**

** "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Sokka shouted with pure anger at the small earthbender. **

** "Everyone who I have ever loved, I have also lost." Sokka explained,**

** "Yue, and now Suki. I wanted to protect Yue, it was my duty to protect her and I failed. Now, with Suki, I never had the chance to save her, to protect her, to be with her." **

** "Sokka..."**

** "You don't understand, Toph. Just...just stay away from me." Sokka told her, and got up and walked away.**

** The week after, was Suki's funeral. Suki's coffin was a simple one, but surrounded by exotic flowers from all the lands that she had traveled. Aang gave a speech saying that if it weren't for her saving Appa, that the war would have been lost. Clarifying to everyone, that if it weren't for Suki that they wouldn't be where they are now. Katara's speech was how that Suki was a sister her, that she waiting for the day when Sokka would propose to her. She wanted Suki to be her sister, and that would have been the only way. It was not Sokka's turn to give his speech.**

** "Suki, was my love. She had my heart, and now I will always have a small piece of it saved for her. I was going to propose to her the day after she died." Sokka said, pulling out a beautiful betrothal necklace out of his pocket. It had a white stone that had the Earth Kingdom national's symbol combined with the Water Tribes' symbol. The ribbon was a simple cloth colored blue and green. **

** "This was for Suki, and still is." Sokka went on saying, now bending over Suki's coffin wrapping the necklace around her neck. **

** "She was my queen, and I was her king. She deserves at least this." Sokka finished kissing Suki for the last time.**

** It was now time for Toph to give some words about Suki. Toph came up to her coffin and said,**

** "It was my fault that Suki died, I didn't help her."**

** The crowd of gatherer's gasped at the revelation, but they went unnoticed by Toph. She went on to say, **

** "I have now learned that you protect the ones you love in any situation, and I truly thought that Suki had it under control. I can't give you no other reason than that, Sokka."**

** Sokka looked up from the ground at the sound of his name, and now that she had his attention she said,**

** "I am so sorry, Sokka. You are right, I should have done something. But now I am doing something, I am leaving to go back to parents. I just wish that you, Sokka, would talk to me. Good bye." **

** And with that Toph walked out. The nect part of the funeral was the burial. Half-way through it, Sokka left. To his family members: Hakoda, Katara, and his brother-in-law Aang, he left out of pain, but to Sokka, who knew the real reason, he left for Toph. **

** Toph was still packing her things thinking, "Where did I get all of these clothes?" **

** "Need a hand?" Sokka asked walking up the girl.**

** Toph jumped at the sound of his voice, his ability to sneak up on her still hasn't left him. **

** "Yes, I actually do." Toph said back.**

** Sokka picked up her clothes, and she folded them and put them into her luggage. Not wanting to leave yet, Toph asked, **

** "Sokka? I know why I didn't come to save Suki." **

** "Yeah, how's that?"**

** "I didn't love her."**

** "You don't have to love someone to save them, you just have to respect them." **

** "Okay, then I didn't respect her."**

** "Why?" Sokka asked with curiosity.**

** "She was your girlfriend, and I wanted to be in her position, I was jealous."**

** "Well, I knew that much, but that isn't..."**

** "Wait. You knew?"**

** "Well. You would never help her with anything, never laughed at any of her jokes, most of the time you acted like she was never there. That isn't a good reason to let her die." Sokka explained.**

** "I know. I am sorry. You already said that it was my fault, and I have to accept that."**

** "You know, when I was saying that 'She was my queen, and I was her king.' I was looking at you the whole time."**

** "You were?"**

** "Yes, and I am taking your advice."**

** "What advice is that?"**

** "That you have to protect the ones you love in any situation."**

** "Sokka, what are you saying?"**

** "I am saying that I love you Toph."**

** "Well I am you queen."**

** "And I am your king."**

**THIS IS BASED OFF THE SONG "KINGS AND QUEENS" BY 30 SECONDS TO MARS.**

* * *

**I felt really bad not posting anything about The Epic of Tokka, so I wrote up this little bad boy. AWESOME SONG! but maybe the fic is a little lack luster. I like the fic so if you don't to bad, It's staying.**

**PLEASE R&R **


End file.
